The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board for mounting the same.
Recently, electronic devices have been miniaturized, while still requiring diversity in the functionality thereof to allow products to be formed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller while retaining high levels of performance.
In order to meet various service requirements, electronic devices have a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) undertaking a function of effectively controlling and managing limited battery charge resources.
However, the provision of various functions in electronic devices leads to an increase in the number of DC/DC convertors provided in a PMIC and the number of passive elements required to be provided in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of a PMIC as well.
In this case, an area for disposing components of electronic devices is inevitably increased, posing an obstacle to the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits thereof generate significant amounts of noise.
Meanwhile, a multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, having a structure in which the internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately laminated between the dielectric layers.
The dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties. Thus, when a Direct Current (DC) or an Alternating Current (AC) voltage is applied to the MLCC, a piezoelectric effect occurs between internal electrodes, generating vibrations.
The generated vibrations may be transmitted to a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the MLCC is mounted, through solders of the MLCC, rendering the entirety of the PCB an acoustically radiating surface to generate vibratory sound as noise.
Vibratory sound may correspond to audio frequencies ranging from 20 Hz to 2000 Hz, making users uncomfortable, and such a vibratory sound, which may cause discomfort to users, is known as acoustic noise.
Research into methods of reducing acoustic noise is required.